Dorgesh-Kaan
Dorgesh-Kaan is the capital city of the Dorgeshuun cave goblin tribe. The city can only be accessed after completion of Death to the Dorgeshuun quest. Other quests later in the series (like Another Slice of H.A.M) allow use of certain features of the city (like the train to Keldagrim). Introduction The city itself is very large, rivaling other capitals such as Keldagrim and Varrock. The city is two stories tall, with the bottom level containing many side chambers where goblins live and work. Built on the second floor are many free-standing houses and public buildings, including the Council Chambers and local school. The city's design is very intricate, and its maze-like layout and strange architecture often confuse those visiting the city for the first time. Dorgesh-Kaan is lit by a complex system of magical light orbs, powered by a geothermal power plant located in the dungeon south of the city. History Several thousand years ago, during the height of the bloody God Wars, the Dorgeshuun were a war-like tribe of goblins. Like the rest of the goblin race, the Dorgeshuun served the god Bandos, an entity that revelled in war and bloodshed. For many years the Dorgeshuun fought the other races of the world in his name. However, some years into the war, Bandos ordered the tribe to fight in a battle that they could not win and that would result in the death of them all(maybe fighting with Dwarves or Humans). To escape this fate, the Dorgeshuun refused to fight for Bandos; as punishment, he banished them to a life beneath the surface of the world. The Dorgeshuun soon adapted to this way of life. Rather than suffering for their blasphemy, the Dorgeshuun embraced their new home and built the mighty city of Dorgesh-Kaan, but not before a massive government reform and violent civil war. The Tribal and Republic factions fought for some time, attempting to gain control of the city. Only when the Tribal army and leader, General Bonehelm, were killed in a cave-in did the city truly begin to grow. Hidden from the wars of the surface, it quickly became what was, at the time, one of very few permanent settlements in Gielinor. Built upon peace and brotherhood, it differed greatly from the catastrophic surface world. Only recently did the Dorgeshuun reveal their city to humans. Having existed for so long with no outside threats, the city has become prosperous enough to attract many human visitors. Merchants travel to the marketplace in hopes of making their fortune selling exotic surface foods to the cave goblins. Diplomats, such as Duke Horacio of Lumbridge and the Consortium of Keldagrim seek to establish diplomatic ties with the goblins. Adventurers come to the city to slay the beasts that exist in the city's unexplored caverns and caves. Others travel merely to sample the cave goblin's unique food or to study the goblin's advances in magic. Map The ground floor, first floor and second floors of Dorgesh-Kaan respectively. Features *The marketplace is a good place to start. Reldak the armourer will sell Frog Leather armour, and a general store and lamp stall can also be found here. Most of the other merchants will sell strange foods made from local resources. The food merchants will buy any surface foods for higher prices than normal, as it is new to them. *'Miltog's lamp shop' has torches, mining helmets and tinderboxes in its main stock and other light sources in its player stock. *A high level Agility course can be found south of the city; it requires 80 Agility. An alternative route using a Mithril grapple requires 80 Strength and 80 Ranged and provides ranged experience. *Below the agility course is a large dungeon, the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. It has a unique Slayer monster called a Molanisk, as well as other beasts such as cave slime, giant frogs, and both large and small varieties of cave bugs. *There is a Fairy ring - AJQ in the dungeon. The exit from the dungeon to the city is north-west of the ring. See RS KB for map (top right). *Moving-over-distance Spheres are available from Oldak by bringing him molten glass and two law runes. **Dorgesh-kaan sphere - teleport to one of several locations in Dorgesh-Kaan **Goblin Village Sphere - teleport to Goblin village after Another Slice of H.A.M. **Plain of Mud Sphere - teleport to the Goblin cave after Land of the Goblins **Bandos throne room sphere - teleport to the Bandos throne room after The Chosen Commander *A train system between Dorgesh-Kaan and Keldagrim can be used after completing Another Slice of H.A.M. Although it takes time after entering the train to leave. After leaving there will be a short cut scene and you'll end up in Keldagrim or Dorgesh-Kaan depending which one you left from. For more information on the train route see Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System. *Dorgesh-Kaan has many features that skilled thieves will find appealing. There are 25 chests (8 Rich, 17 Average) throughout the city containing a wide variety of loot such as gems, lamps, ore, Frog-leather armour, and as of 31 March 2008, Summoning charms (mostly green). Most cave goblins can also be pickpocketed, and the wire machine in the south side of the city can be stolen from. *The south side of the city hosts a range, sink, sand pit, furnace, and an anvil. Although the furnace cannot be used to smelt ore, it can be used in conjunction with the sandpit to make glass. The monsters in the south dungeon also frequently drop swamp weed, which can be used to make soda ash in place of seaweed. *At the centre of the city is a statue of the player and Zanik after The Chosen Commander. There are several designs, as can be seen at Dorgesh-Kaan Statue *There is a certain type of fish specific only to this place that can not actually be fished. *Occasionally, you may find a broken lamp. You can fix it by using a light orb on it for some firemaking experience. To make a light orb, blow one with glass, (87 crafting requirement) and then use some wire stolen from the wire machine on the southern end of the city. Shops *Miltog's Lamps sells and buys various lighting needs. *Reldak's Leather Armour shop sells frog leather armour. *Dorgesh-Kaan General Supplies is run by Lurgon who wanders around the marketplace. Transportation There are multiple ways of accessing Dorgesh-Kaan, although compared to other cities, it is in a bad position with poor access. * Players may walk from the Dorgeshuun Mines. The city can be accessed from Lumbridge by selecting the follow option on Kazgar, who is near the castle basement. The door is just to the south of where Kazgar leads the player. * The city can be accessed from the Kalphite Lair through the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon to the south of the city, although a light source is required. * There is a fairy ring in the dungeon to the south with the code A-J-Q. This may only be used if players have completed Fairytale II - Cure a Queen up to the point where the fairy ring network is unlocked. A light source is needed in the dungeon. * The Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System may be used to travel to Dorgesh-Kaan from Keldagrim by rail, and vice versa. The tickets are free; a player only needs to wait less than a minute in the carriage for the departure. The train station is located on the first floor, in the south-west corner of the city. * A player may use a Dorgesh-kaan sphere, obtained from Oldak, for a one-click teleport to the city. Other Moving-over-distance Spheres are available from Oldak, so long as the player has molten glass and 2 law runes. NPCs *Ambassador Alvijar *Andil *Barlak *Bartak *Bozin *Caldi *Cave Goblin *Crate goblin *Delgon *Durgok *Elzik *Gerdi *Gourmet *Grubfoot (after The Chosen Commander) *Gundik *Horgon *Inglin *Jobo *Kenti *Lorzan *Lurgon *Markog *Merchant Vera *Merchant Vernon *Merchant Yuri *Merchant Uriah *Merchant Zakia *Merchant Xenia *Merchant Walton *Mernik *Moths *Nipper *Oldak *Reldak *Scribe *Spit goblin *Tindar *Turgok *Ur-Meg *Ur-Pel *Ur-taal *Ur-Tag *Ur-Vass *Young 'un *Zanik *Zenkog Quests *Death to the Dorgeshuun (unlocks the city) *Another Slice of H.A.M. *Land of the Goblins *The Chosen Commander Monsters *Cave Goblin Guard *Additional monsters can be found in the nearby Dorgeshuun Mines, Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon and Bandos throne room. Music *Dorgeshuun City - main theme *Slice of Station - train station *Zanik's Theme - unlocked during Land of the Goblins *But We Can Fight - after The Chosen Commander Trivia *With the release of the city, all cave goblins have had their graphics changed. *Dorgesh-Kaan is on the login screen, in position 2. *Dorgesh-Kaan shares many traits with the City of Ember, which features in the 2003 novel of the same name. In both Dorgesh-Kaan and Ember, massive lightbulb networks are used as the cities' primary light sources. Both networks are powered by massive generators, and both cities are introduced with their inhabitants unaware that there is a surface above-ground. *Despite its large size, Dorgesh-Kaan is one of the least crowded cities in RuneScape, due to its location and facilities. *Movario and Darve, who are found in the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon, were released along with the rest of the city but initially served no immediate purpose. Although they could be spoken to about their following of Lucien, it was not until While Guthix Sleeps was released that they became significant. *As of the update on 9 November 2009, a problem with some of the walls in Dorgesh-Kaan has been fixed. External links * RS Knowledge Base - Dorgesh-Kaan Category:Cities Category:Dungeons Category:Quest Locations Category:Dorgeshuun Category:Capital cities Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen